


Ring of Fire

by J2lover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2lover/pseuds/J2lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are firefighters, one day the school where Cas works catches on fire. Dean and Sam's team is dispatched to put it out. Dean saves Cas, and then he ends up in Sam's hospital room after Sam gets hurt. Dean gets to know Cas and asks him out, this is their story. </p><p>This story is being fixed, I am trying to make the punctuation and grammar better. This story is dedicated to my friend Andy, it was written for him, and now that he's around it will be finished for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean woke up that morning like any other morning he threw on jeans, and a t-shirt, brushed his hair and then headed for the kitchen for coffee. He sits down at the table waiting for the coffee to finish. He yawns deeply, and gets up out of the chair to get a cup from the cupboard; he pours a cup of coffee and sits back down drinking it slowly.

Dean stretches and goes to get into the car to go to the fire house. He drives there in silences he’s not in the mood to blast AC/DC today. He just wants a little calm before it gets crazy. He pulls up to the fire house and gets out. Grabbing his gear out of the trunk, he walks in and his brother Sam is already there. He and Sammy are partners and they are good at what they do. They save more lives than loose them.

“Sammy, good morning.” Dean calls out across the fire house.

“Dean, how many times have I told you its Sam?” Sam asks huffily.

“Yeah right, Sam. Then how are you this morning Sam?” Dean asks.

“Fine, tired though Jessica kept me up late last night.” Sam replies.

Dean smirks and laughs a little “Well it’s your own fault little brother.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Sam says.

“So any calls yet? Or has it been quiet?” Dean asks.

“No it’s been quiet.” Sam says.

“Well that’s good to hear. I need some coffee before going out there today. Is there any made?” Dean asks.

“Of course you know me I can’t live without coffee.” Sam replies.

Dean walks to the kitchen and gets some coffee he comes back, and sits down on the couch watching TV with Sam. It’s early and they are the only two here for now. They wait a while, and the fire chief comes walking through the door. The fire chief is Bobby Singer, he is like a second dad to the boys.

“Morning, Bobby.” Dean says.

“Morning, Dean what’s going on here?” Bobby asks.

“Nothing everything is all quiet here so far.” Dean replies.

“Morning, Bobby.” Sam calls out from the kitchen.

Bobby walks to the kitchen for some coffee and see’s Sam there drinking.

“Morning Sam, how’s that beautiful girlfriend of yours?” Bobby asks.

“Jess is good. She’s getting ready to graduate as you know. We are going to have a party you should come.” Sam says.

“Of course boy you just tell me the date and time and I will be there and Ellen will be there too.” Bobby says.

More and more men and Jo are shuffling into the firehouse by now. They are all joking and setting up things for the day getting ready for when the fire alarm sounds.

Meanwhile across town Cas is sitting in the school cafeteria he’s having breakfast before his classes start. He leads a very solitary life, he works, and he goes home, and repeats it the next day. The bell rings and he shuffles off to class. His kids are seated by the time he gets there and he smiles at them.

“Good morning class.” Cas says.

“Good morning, Mister Novak.” The kids reply.

“This morning we are going to do math.” Cas says.

The kids all groan, they aren’t fond of math, and to be honest neither is Castiel, he likes English much better but he has to teach more than English so math it has to be.

They are in the middle of doing a math problem when Cas takes a deep breath. He smells smoke, he goes to the door and looks out it and he sees the hallway is covered in smoke.

Why the hell hasn’t the fire alarm gone off yet he thinks? He thinks about the fire plan, and what he needs to do to get his class to safety.

“Ok class this is a fire drill remember what you do. Line up at the door and wait for instructions.” Cas replies.

He gets the kids out the door, and he hands them over to the teacher. He goes back into the school looking for other kids.

Across town the fire alarm sounds loudly in the station, the team jumping up, and getting into their fire gear. 

“What do we got , Bobby?” Dean yells out.

“We have a fire going at a school with a bunch of kids in it.” Bobby says.

“Well we better get over there quickly.” Sam says.

They get into the fire truck Bobby driving them to the fire quickly. They get out, and get their instructions. Dean and Sam enter the building slowly using caution.

Somewhere else in the building Cas is laying under some celling that fell down on him unconscious, with the fire blazing around him.

“Hello?” Dean calls out looking for survivors.

Dean and Sam walk towards where the flames are the highest, they go into a room, and Dean sees a man lying underneath the rubble. Dean rushes over carefully and checks the man’s pulse. Feeling a weak pulse he calls out to Sam.

“Sam, get over here I found someone.” Dean yells across the hall.

Sam rushes over, and looks at Dean.

“What’s his status?” Sam asks.

“He has a pulse but it’s weak.” Dean replies.

Sam talks into his walky talky saying they have a survivor, and they need a gurney down there stat.

“Dean, I am going to go see if there’s anyone else on this floor.” Sam says.

“Sam, no you know we aren’t supposed to split up.” Dean says.

“Well you have to stay with him and we need to check this floor.” Sam replies.

“Fine be careful though.” Dean says.

Sam walks out of the room, and Dean starts taking the debris off the man so they can transport him out of here when it’s time. Dean finishes and sits down next to the man, he looks at him and he is hot he’s got this black hair which is sticking up in several different directions and can only be described as sex head.

Dean hears a crash In the room next to the one he’s in, he jumps up and starts to head that way but he knows he can’t leave this unconscious man alone.

“Sammy” Dean calls out loudly.

Just as a medic comes rushing into the room to check on the man lying on the floor.

“You’ll be ok with this right?” Dean asks the medic.

“Yes I’m fine.” The medic replies.

Dean rushes out of the room into the next one and he sees Sam lying on the floor covered in debris something heavy is on his leg and Dean tries to move and he can’t.

“I need some help in here.” Dean calls out.

Dean hears footsteps running down the hall. He is sitting close to his brother and willing him to wake his ass up.

“Come on Sammy, you have to wake up please.” Dean pleads with his brother.

Sam opens his eyes slowly looking around, he tries to move his leg and he can’t he starts to panic.

“Dean, I can’t move my leg.” Sam says panicking.

“Sam, there’s something on your leg, just lie still for now.” Dean replies.

Suddenly Bobby is in there and helping Dean move the heavy beam off Sam’s leg. Sam gasps out in pain as his leg is freed.

“We need a medic in here.” Bobby calls out.

A medic rushes in and braces Sam’s leg and they put him on a gurney taking him outside.

“Bobby, is everything ok here? Can I go with Sammy?” Dean asks the fire chief.

“Yes go with Sam, I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Bobby replies.

Dean gets into the ambulance with his brother and they head off to the hospital when they get there Sam is taken into a room where there is already a man in the bed next to his. It’s the man from the fire and he’s hooked up to machines and has a mask over his face. Dean wonders if he’s all right.

Dean pays attention to the doctor talking to Sam. He’s got a broken leg and he needs a cast. The doctor heads out to order the cast for Sam’s leg.

“Sam, what the hell did I tell you. I told you NOT to go off by yourself. But you would not listen to me dammit and now look at you.” Dean says.

“I know Dean, look can you just call Jess for me?” Sam asks.

“Fine I’ll call Jess for you, I’ll be right back.” Dean replies.

Dean leaves the room to go call Jess he lets her know what is happening and she tells him she’ll be right there.

Dean sits down by Sam’s bed Sam is out cold, Dean watches the man in the other bed sleep. Dean wonders who he is and how badly he is hurt. He gets up and heads out to the nurses’ station.

“Nurse can you tell me if the man in the room with my brother is severely hurt?” Dean asks.

“Well I am not supposed to tell you that, Mr. Winchester.” The nurse says.

“I know but I saved him I just want to know if he’s ok.” Dean tries.

“Ok well he’s not woken up since we brought him in, he had smoke in his lungs, and he is having to have help breathing at this point. Till he wakes up that is all we know.” The nurse replies.

“Well thank you.” Dean replies smiling at the pretty nurse.

Dean walks back into the room and Sammy and the mystery man is still asleep. Dean looks at him and wonders who are you?

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam are firefighters, one day the school where Cas works catches on fire. Dean and Sam's team is dispatched to put it out. Dean saves Cas, and then he ends up in Sam's hospital room after Sam gets hurt. Dean gets to know Cas and asks him out, this is their story. 
> 
> This story is being fixed, I am trying to make the punctuation and grammar better. This story is dedicated to my friend Andy, it was written for him, and now that he's around it will be finished for him.

Dean wakes up the next morning cramped and with a crick in his neck, he looked over at his brother to see him eating breakfast.

“Sam, why didn’t you wake me up?” Dean asks.

“Because Dean, you were sleeping so good I didn’t want to bother you,” Sam replies.

“Whatever Sammy, has the doctor been in to see you yet?” Dean asks his brother.

“Yes sleeping beauty he was in here while you slept,” Sam replies.

Dean looks down at his brother’s leg and sees they put the cast on. How the hell did they do that while he slept? Dean looks over to the other bed and wonders what the hell happened to Sam’s roommate the man he saved from the fire.

“Sam, what happened to the man that was sharing the room with you?” Dean asks.

“He woke up and they gave him his own room,” Sam says.

“Oh,” Dean says. “So when can I spring you from here, Sammy?” Dean asks his brother.

“Later today they are letting me go. Dean, I have to stay with you. Jessica and I were supposed to go see her parents but I can’t go like this,” Sam replies.

“Of course Sammy, you know you can always stay with me,” Dean says.

“Thanks Dean, and its Sam,” Sam replies.

“Sam, I’ll be back in a few minutes just going to go check on something,” Dean tells his brother.

Dean walks over to the nurse’s station and smiles at the lady at the desk giving her his award winning Dean Winchester smile.

“Do you happen to know what room the man that was roomed with my brother is in?” Dean asks her with a grin.

“I do, but we aren’t really supposed to tell you those things, Mr. Winchester” The nurse replied.

“Can’t you just do it this one time for me honey?” Dean asks her with a huge grin.

“I suppose this once, but don’t tell anyone I did this.” The nurse replies with a grin of her own.

Dean gets the number and heads down to the room where the mystery man is, he opens the man’s door slowly and peeks in. He’s in bed no machines are on him now though he is breathing on his own and he looks ok other than the cast on his arm.

The man looks up as Dean enters the room, he smiles at Dean shyly and then looks away.

“Hello, I’m Dean. I am the one that saved you from the fire,” Dean says.

“Oh well then thank you, I am Castiel Novak,” Castiel says quietly

Dean looks at the man closely now that he is right up in his space he can really see how blue the man’s eyes are. And he’s got this really sexy bedhair which is going like 20 different directions.

Castiel tries to smooth his hair down as Dean watches him; Dean grabs his wrist gently and smiles.

“No don’t, it looks better the other way. Also it’s not a big deal, Cas I was just doing my job,” Dean says.

“No really thank you.” Cas smiles at Dean.

“You are welcome, so how long are they keeping you in here for?” Dean asks the other man.

“Oh I get to go home later today my brother Gabriel is picking me up,” Cas says.

“Oh well that’s great Cas, I get to take Sammy home today too,” Dean replies.

“Sammy? Is that your boyfriend?” Cas asks.

“No! Sammy is my little brother his leg got broke in the fire,” Dean replies.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Castiel replies with a blush.

“Its fine Cas, you didn’t know, well I better let you get back to resting. Here is my card why don’t you give me a call sometime, we can get dinner or something?” Dean asks handing the man his card.

“I’d really like that Dean.” Castiel replies softly.

“Alright well good then, I’ll talk to you soon Cas.” Dean replies as he walks out the door.

Dean backs out of Cas’s room slowly shutting the door and walks back down the hall to Sam’s room. He walks into his brother’s room who is sitting up in bed.

“Where have you been Dean?” Sam asks.

“I went to see Cas, Sammy.” Dean replies.

“Who the hell is Cas?” Sam asks.

“Cas is that gorgeous man we rescued from the fire,” Dean replies with a grin.

“Oh and you went to see him?” Sam asks.

“Yep and I gave him my number said we should get dinner,” Dean says.

“Well what did he say?” Sam asks.

“He said he would call,” Dean says.

“Well then Casanova I am sure he will,” Sam replies. “Come on princess, let’s get you home,” Dean says.

“Don’t call me princess.” Sam bitchfaces at his brother.

Dean gets Sam home and settled in and he cooks them dinner. He puts Sam’s things in the downstairs bedroom so Sam doesn’t have to climb a bunch of stairs how he is.

“Sam, I am going to let you sleep in the downstairs bedroom since it will be hard for you to get up the stairs.” Dean says.

“Thanks Dean I appreciate that.” Sam says.

“No problem Sammy.” Dean says.

They go to bed and several days pass with Dean staying with Sam, and Dean still hasn’t heard from Cas. Dean decides that tomorrow he’s going to the school to see why Cas hasn’t called him. He really wants to know. Did he do something wrong? Or did Cas really never intend to call him? He will find out tomorrow, he decides.

-tbc-


	3. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam are firefighters, one day the school where Cas works catches on fire. Dean and Sam's team is dispatched to put it out. Dean saves Cas, and then he ends up in Sam's hospital room after Sam gets hurt. Dean gets to know Cas and asks him out, this is their story.
> 
> This story is being fixed, I am trying to make the punctuation and grammar better. This story is dedicated to my friend Andy, it was written for him, and now that he's around it will be finished for him.

Dean gets up the next day, making his coffee, and then grabbing the eggs, he figures he can make Sam breakfast. Dean mixes the eggs, and makes toast smiling at Sam, as he walks into the kitchen. "Hey, Sammy morning, you sleep well?" Dean asked him, smiling at his brother as he sits into a chair. "I'm making eggs and toast you want some?" Dean asks him.  


Dean whistles some AC/DC as he scrambles some eggs, popping toast into the toaster and grabbing the butter. Dean puts the food on plates, and hands one to Sam. "Enjoy Sammy, you going to be okay if I go out for a while today?" Dean asks his brother, as he starts to eat. "Yeah Dean, I'm not a child I can sit on the couch and watch TV." Sam tells him eating his food slowly.  
Dean finishes his breakfast, showers, and gets ready to go see Cas at the school. Dean grabs his keys and grins at Sam. "Wish me luck, going to see Cas today." Dean grins at him, and walks to the garage to get his baby. Dean pulls away from the curb, his sunglasses on his nose and AC/DC playing in his player.  


Dean pulls up to the school and checks his hair in the mirror, before he gets out, walks up to the school, and into the office. He smiles at the secretary and asks where he can find Castiel, he can see the women whispering and he doesn't mind.  
Dean walks up to the door of Cas classroom, looking inside he sees the man at the chalkboard talking to his students. Dean gets out of the way as the bell rings, signaling that it's time for lunch for the kids. Dean smiles as he sees Cas come towards the door. "Hey Cas, you didn't call, so I thought I'd come see you." Dean grins.  


Dean smiles as the man looks at him, a shy look on his face. "Did you not want to call me? Or have you been busy?" Dean asks him, looking at him. Maybe he'd read the signs wrong and maybe Cas really didn't want to be with him, if that's the case, Dean is going to feel like an idiot.  


"Oh no, I wanted to call you Dean, I've just been busy, with the kids, and the fire, I'm sorry." Cas tells him, looking at the ground.  


"No it's fine Cas, I just wanted to make sure I hadn't read things wrong or something." Dean tells him smiling. 'So how about that dinner, you want to go out with me?" Dean asks him, smiling at him.  


"Yes, Dean I'd love to go out with you." Cas smiles at him a bit. "When would you like to do this?"  


"How about tonight Cas, does that work for you?"  


Dean smiles at him again, and waits for Cas reply which he hopes is a yes.  


"Sure Dean, that sounds good." Cas smiles, nodding a bit at the other.  


"You still have my card? My Cell is on that, you can message me your address, how about six tonight?" Dean asks.  


"Yes, I have it, I"ll text you after school, I'll see you tongiht." Cas says quietly, as the students file back in.  


Dean leaves then, and heads home, he picks up a salad for Sam and some pizza for himself on the way. "I got you some rabbit food, Sammy." Dean calls out.  
Dean walks into the living room dropping the pizza and salad and smiling at Sam. "So what you do while I was gone, Sammy?" Dean asks him.  


"I took a nap, then watched some TV, it's Sam not Sammy, that's for young twelve year olds." Sam bitchfaced at his brother.  


Dean smirked at him and shoved a piece of his pizza into his mouth. "Well okay then princess." Dean smirked.  


Dean messed around with Sam for a while before he got ready for his date with Cas, he was just going to take him to the steak house, because a diner was a little too causal for a first date he thought.  


Dean pulled up to Cas house with the address Cas had texted him earlier on his phone and got out, he walked to the door and knocked. Shuffling from one foot to the other he smiles as the door opens. "Hey Cas, you look good." Dean grins at him.  


"Hello Dean, you look good yourself." Cas tells him quietly, as they walk to Dean's Impala.  


"This is a nice car Dean." Cas smiles at him, and Dean is pleased that Cas likes his baby.  
"I thought we could check out out the steak house, what do you think?" Dean asks him.  
"Yes, that sounds good to me." Cas replied, putting on his seat belt and sitting back.  


Dean drives them there smiling over at his date. "You can put the radio on if you'd like" Dean tells him.  


Dean's pleased to see Cas puts it on a classic rock station, Dean likes him even more now then he did before.  


Dean and Cas make small talk till they get to the steak house, the sound of the radio in the background, once there, Dean gets out and opens Cas door for him smiling at him and walking into the restaurant with him.  


They got a booth and Dean slid into his side of his, smiling at him before picking up the menu to figure out what he wants.  


Dean smiles over at him when he figures out he wants steak and potato's, and then puts the menu down.  


"So what do you feel like getting, Cas?" Dean asks him.  


"I think I'm having steak and potato's Dean." Cas tells him, as he puts his own menu down.  


"That's what I am having too" Dean grins.  


When the waitress comes they order their drinks, which just happens to be root beer for Dean, and sweet tea for Cas.  


"So tell me about yourself Cas?" Dean asks him.  


"Uh I'm boring Dean, I'm a teacher, I have four brothers, and a sister, I like to stay at home and just watch Tv or read a book." Cas shrugged a bit and smiled.  


"You don't sound boring, I like staying at home, and swimming or just relaxing, in my line of work I'm on the go always, it's nice to just have some relaxation time." Dean smiles.  


"What about you Dean, tell me about you?" Cas asks him.  


The waitress brings their drinks then and they order their meals pretty much the same thing, and Dean likes that Cas likes the same food as him.  


"Oh well I have a brother, his name is Sam, he was in the fire, he was actually sharing a room with you. The two of you were brought in at the same time, but then you were moved. I work at the fire station, I like to swim, stay at home and watch movies, and go for rides in my baby." Dean grins.  


"Well you sound like you have a nice life." Castiel tells him, smiling at him.  
"Yeah it's not bad." Dean grins.  


Their food comes and they eat, talking a little but mostly eating, when they are done, Dean sits back and sighs. "Man that was good, I'm stuffed."  


"Yes, I don't think I could eat another thing." Cas shakes his head.  


Dean smiled at him, and paid the bill, they walked back out to the car and got inside.  


Dean drove Cas back to his house, they didn't really say much, and that was okay with Dean.  


Once they were there, he got out and walked Cas to his door.  


"I had a really good time tongiht Cas, thanks for going out with me." Dean smiled at the other man.  


"I had a good time too Dean, thanks for taking me." Cas smiled back at him.  


Dean really wanted to kiss the other man, he just hoped that Cas felt the same way, Dean leaned forward, as Cas moved forward and their lips brushed together, before Dean pulled away and smiled. "Wow, that was good, I can do better though." Dean tells him grinning and kissing him again, this time pulling Cas closer, and licking against his bottom lip till the other man opens up to him, and then Dean's tongue slides inside of his mouth, kissing him deeply. When he pulls away, he is breathing heavier and so is Cas. "Told you I could do better." Dean grins.  


Dean looks at him, and grins a bit. "I got an early morning, I should go, do you want to do this again sometime?" Dean asks him.  


"Oh, I'd love to go out with you again." Cas grins. "I'll text you." Dean tells him, kissing him one last time before going back to the car.

-TBC-

It's a little shorter then the last chapter but it's been a VERY long time since I've touched this story so I am trying to get back into it. Next Chapter will be up soon, I already have an idea for their next date. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
